


JayDick Prompt

by Oloane



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oloane/pseuds/Oloane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another list of prompt I will update from time to time with the only pairing of Dick Grayson and Jason Todd!<br/>You can prompt me on <a href="http://oloane-art.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chiwawa werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven’t really prompted before so do tell me if I get something wrong. I was thinking DickJay “I’m a were'wolf’ but I forgot to tell you before the full moon that my other form is actually a chihuahua” AU. Either of them can transform. Happy writing!

Jason probably should have warned Dick about it, as the man was carrying in his hands the tiny chihuahua. He huffed, and Dick let out a squeal of joy. “Jason! You told me you were a werewolf, I thought you were going change into a huge half monster half human or something, not into… That tiny… “ Dick poked his ears. “Itty…” He squealed in happiness again. “Bitty little thing you are!”

Jason swore to himself he was not going to bark, because if he did, Dick was going to die of cuteness overload. Instead he just tried to glare at the man, and Dick chuckled fondly, squeezing the little dog in his arms. “This is so cute. You are so frigging cute.”

Yeah yeah, enjoy it while you can, because he was so gonna avenge himself after that.

Still, being cuddled up so close to Dick’s chest was something he probably was going to enjoy for a long time.

He guessed it had some good point at being that tiny.


	2. Half naked kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkstout said: Ooo. Uhh fully dressed Jason smooching naked Dick on the cheek? (is that sexy enough idk) Thanks so much if you decide to do it :)

Jason stepped silently inside the safehouse. Not his safehouse, actually, but that was the goal of it all. Fortunately, Dick seemed in his bathroom, probably taking a shower. While singing totally out of tune. The young man snorted, and placed the little box on the kitchen counter. He was about to go out as silently when Dick get out from his bathroom.

 

Totally naked.

He was supposed to be alone in his house, after all.

 

They stared at each other awkwardly, Jason fighting his urge to not let his eyes drop at some more interesting level. Because, as much as he loved Dick’s pretty eyes, he knew them. There was another pretty things down there he haven’t seen, yet. Finally, Dick broke first, taking whatever he had within easy reach to cover himself.  
Witch was. A book. Actually. A cooking book, and Jason’s eyebrows shot up in amusement at the sight.

“What the hell are you doing here, Jason! And how did you get past my security?”

Jason rolled his eyes.

“Oh please, you call that security? It was a piece of cake. And actually, I haven’t planned to be there when you’ll go out from your shower.” Then he added playfully, this time watching Dick from head to toes. “Not like I mind the view…”

 

While saying so, he was closing the distance between them, Dick wasn’t moving an inch away. Finally where he wanted to, Jason raised his hand and brushed his fingers on a freshly shaved jaw.

“My my, look at you, all primp and proper, smelling like what… Lemon soap?”

“… Grapefruit soap. What exactly are you planing, Jason?”

“I just let something on your kitchen counter. You’ll see later what is it.”

Jason let his hand wander a bit, caressing scared and tanned skin, marveling a bit when he saw the older man trying to repress a shudder. He leaned in, their face closer and closer, feeling Dick’s soft breath on his lips.

 

The older man was looking at him, eyes half closed, mouth a bit parted, and it would have been so easy to give in and devour him alive… But that wasn’t how he wanted it to happen. So instead, he leaned to the side, kissing softly Dick’s jaw, causing the man to gasp in surprise.

The kiss lingered there a moment, and Jason pulled away, removing his hand from the strong shoulders as well. Even in his own ear, his voice was crooked and low when he whispered.

“See ya later, Goldie.”

With that, he left the apartment, leaving Dick with an half hard-on, and a paper on his kitchen counter.

 

On the paper, was just a place and a hour. When Jason saw Dick coming to the place, he wasn’t expecting it to be the first of many date to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JayDick: screwing around in the Batmobile. Thanks!
> 
> SO, this is probably not what you expected for, I… It kinda happened. Anyway, hope you’ll still enjoy! <3

“Jason Peter Todd. This is really not, a good idea I swear.”  
“Do I look like I care?” Replied the other man, his hand moving up Dick’s thighs.  
Bruce was off to some Justice League business. In the meantime, Dick had accepted -begundrigly at first- to be Batman for a few night. And, though Jason never admitted it out loud, he downright loved Dick being the goddamn batman. Especially when said Batman was right here, in the Batmobile. With him.  
“Why I offered you a ride to begin with…” Dick whispered to himself, wriggling slightly to try to get out of Jason’s warm, large hand splayed out closer and closer to his crotch. “Alright. Autopilot mode, back to the cave.”  
“Finally.” Jason grinned triumphantly. “Can I try something?”  
“Since when are you asking my permission to do anything?” Dick growled back, hands clenching into fist as the younger vigilante palmed his crotch. He felt so little, with the protection and everything. It was just the sight, really, of that gloved hand stroking him there. With that outfit on, that aroused him. It seemed it was the same for Jason.  
He started to undo the belt, and the pants. It was an effort, for both of them. The place was tight, but Dick managed to lift a bit his hips, so his lover could slid down the outfit, remove the strap-jock protecting his manhood. Jason took it between his gloved fingers, making the older man hiss at the contact. But the gesture was gentle enough to not hurt.  
Dick watched, as Jason leaned down, sucking his tip between his lips, and moaned. He really was doing that. In the goddamned Batmobile. He still had his damned mask on, for god’s sake!  
Letting out a sharp breath, he moved a hand through Jason’s thick hair, away from his face. Watching, feeling him twirl his tongue around the head, swallowing down his length. Dick bucked his hips up.  
“I’m starting to wonder if you don’t have a daddy’s problem. Each time I wear that outfit you get wild. I mean. Wilder than usual. Which is, amazing, per say.”  
Jason moaned, pulled off with a wet pop, and stared at him. Dick blinked.  
“Oh. Do you want me to call you my pretty boy…?” He whispered, in his almost Bat voice.  
This time, the younger man let out a whine. He went down on his shaft again, a bright flush adoring his cheeks.  
“Oh man. Oh. Okay. Okay, I guess I can play that part.” He whispered, stroking Jason’s shoulder. “You’re doing great, Jay. You can… God, yes, just like that. Always perfect for me, aren’t you, my pretty one?” It was hard, keeping the Batman’s voice. But so, so worth it.  
Jason was sucking him in earnest, now, body twisted awkwardly in that cramped place. Dick was already close. The other had worked him on since long, now.  
“Do you want to make me come? Do you want your… Daddy to feel good, my boy?”  
A low rumble distracted him. Neither of them had noticed they were in the Batcave. Damian training on the mat, Timothy typing away some report. Luckily for them, the glass was tainted, and the car, soundproof.  
Dick moaned louder. “Fuck. Jay, I’m gonna… “ He didn’t finish his sentence, spilling his seeds between the other’s lips. Jason swallowed with an audible moan. He made sure he was finished, before slowly sitting back. He looked wrecked.  
“Well. Thank you for that, daddy.” Jason whispered with a toothy grin, leaning in to catch his lips. Dick panted, still high on his orgasm, but kissed back. “They are going to wonder why we didn’t go out of the car already….”  
“I think they already figured out, anyway. And as always, both of them, and the two of us, will act like we know nothing. But. Once you’ll do your usual nice self with Replacement and demon spawn, make sure to join me. I’m not finished with you for the night.” Jason whispered, biting slightly his lips.  
Dick swore to himself, he wasn’t going to let Jason wait for long…


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaydick spy au for the 3 paragraph prompt thing

It wasn’t the first time Dick had to work with that man. Being in the police department, sometimes, sometimes, they did had to work with bigger group than only the FBI or other stuff like that. So here he was, waiting for that damned spy to come. Finally, when the man arrived, Dick was almost pouting.

The taller man made a playful smile. “What’s upsetting you goldie? You know I have a lot of work. Saddly I thought I’d made it in time today.”  
“Just let’s go to our meeting subject.” Dick sighed, handing him a folder.  
Jason took it, opened it, his face becoming more serious.The man was a flirt, but he knew when to get to work.  
“‘Kay. So we got to work together on that case? That’s all you’ve got?”  
“Saddly, yes. The killer is a pro, he know what he do, and he does it well. We have to… Find something before he kill another victim. And policemen are… Blocked by the law, you know, to act only on mere intuition.”  
“Hm. Give it to me, the bastard will be found soon.” Jason smiled, but this time, it was a crooked, carnivorous kind of smile. Dick shuddered. It was like a predator, ready to bounce on his prey and rip his throat off. The policeman was glad to have him on his side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JayDick, accidental space marriage. Bonus for an upset Batfamily.  
> \---  
> I’m not sure I get that prompt right? Because, Accidental space marriage? Space like, in space? Let’s say that. Bleh, sorry if that’s not what you wanted. Also, it’s more or less an arranged marriage rather than an accidental one. Sorry anon T.T” But HEY LOOK I LIKE THAT AU *die*

Jason was pissed off, to say it nicely. He had to marry who know who, a small prince from a small planet, just in order to satisfy Bruce’s request. Not even a hot chick with big breast, no, a dude. He was bisexual, but for an arranged marriage… Whatever.  
The only things he knew, was the prince in question was coming from traveling people. And tradition wanted them to wear both of their original ceremonial outfit. So Jason was just in a dark, leathered and tight outfit.  
But then, his future husband appeared, and he realised he wasn’t breathing anymore. In his entire life, he never saw someone as gorgeous as the man that was walking toward him. His skin was golden, gorgeous with a few scars. He was wearing a large, puffy beige pant. Gold and blue jewelry were hanging around his neck, ankles and wrists. A gold veil was hiding the upper part of his face, but god how come his eyes could look so blue under it, so piercing.  
Jason straightened as the man reached him, giving him a long, full body glance. A small, playful smile curled on his lips.  
“Could have been worse.” He whispered in a hushed tone.  
And Jason knew he was doomed, as his heart started to speed up. Behind him, he was hearing Timothy cursing something like “Hot damn”. While Damian was clicking his tongue in annoyance. The two younger were probably almost upset for not being the one to marry that man.  
Jason grinned for himself.

**Author's Note:**

> You can prompt me here on [ tumblr ](http://oloane-art.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
